The Elements : Year One
by SV Speedy
Summary: Meet Kit and Kyla Mathers, as they start their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, make new friends, and deal with new rivals. Watch as they create Chaos and mayham. Voldemort no longer exists, but he did at one point in time.
1. Information

**DISCLAIMER : If you recognize it, I don't own it. **

**AU: the Marauders found out about that Peter was a traitor and they used that against him. They found out about the Horcruxes, managed to destroy all of the Horcruxes and Dumbledore managed to kill Voldemort, and Harry is famous because his parents are.**

- **Werewolves** - Like Animagi, they use magic to transfigure themselves into wolves. They do not, however, have the wolf like senses. They have to learn and adapt to that aspect.

- **Lycanthrope** - A person who is capable of channeling the spirit of rage. It is said that the old Norse Warriors were Lycanthropes.

- **Loup-Garou** - Change at the full moon, and are the only type that are able to infect other people. Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback are Loup-Garou.

- **Shape Shifters** - Turn into animals at will, and they have all of the natural senses that that animal may have. Usually this ability is found in the Native Indian tribes, and the people change into the protective animals of their tribe.

And then there are Four Courts of Vampires.

- **White Court** - The most human of all of the courts. They feed off of emotion rather than blood, but they are born vampires, though their Vampiric side only arrives whence they mature. Usually their first victim is what makes them change, and that victim usually dies.

- **Red Court** - Bat like creatures that have a human skin. They are dangerous and violent, and they enjoy feeding on people. However, they are capable of feeding on a person and keeping them alive. The victim usually finds this pleasurable, mostly due to a drug that the Vampires inject as their fangs pierce their victims neck.

- **Black Court** - Dracula like vampires. They have the weakness to sunlight, garlic, and all of the other stuff that you would find in the novel Dracula. Ironically enough, this book was written as a how to book on how to kill Black Court Vampires, and was then release into Media.

- **Jade Court** - The most secretive of all of the courts, they keep most everything about them a secret, but they are even more human than the white court. They appear to be normal humans, but they, like other vampires, live forever. Then there is the odd fact that they sparkle when they go into the sunlight. And they are venomous. They bite you and you get turned, or they kill you.

**Kyla Mathers** – Is the younger of the two Mathers' twins. She is a whole ten minutes younger than her older sister, which, ironically enough means that she was born the next day. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and she is about average height and weight for a person who is her age. She is a half-blood. She was born on June 22, at 12:09 am, exactly ten minutes after her sister.

**Kit Mathers** – Is the older of the two Mathers' twins. She is ten minutes older than Kyla, and was born the day before, though they were still considered twins. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and is of average height and weight, for her age. She was born June 21, at 11:59 pm.

**Lucia Mathers** – is the youngest of the Mathers' children. She is three years younger than the twins, and she was born in early January. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and is very thin and very pretty. She was born January 10, at 10:00 am.

**Rob Hills** – Is Kyla's best friend. He is the same age as the twins but he cannot stand Kit. He has auburn hair and blue eyes, and he is rather tall for his age. He is in love with Kyla, but Kyla thinks of him as a brother.

**Dominic Rider** – Is Kit's best friend and partner in crime. He is Italian, fresh from Italy. He's got black hair and green eyes, and tanned skin from all of the time that he spends in the sun. He's also the one person who can reign in Kit's temper.

**Mandi Logan** – Is the neighbor of Kit's and Kyla's. She is annoying and irritating, and she is one of the only people who can always get under the skin of Kit. She has red hair and hazel eyes. She's in love with Dominic Rider.

**Daphne Greengrass **– Is a pureblood witch. She is very pretty, but is cold to anyone of the male persuasion. She has blonde hair and grey eyes.

**Sally-Anne Perks** – Is a muggleborn witch. She is timid and shy. She's strawberry blonde and has green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Letters from Hogwarts**

Kit Mathers stared at Mandi Logan, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Mandi was smirking as she waved her finger at the slightly older girl.

"Kit," Kyla Mathers, her twin, said slowly, "What are you doing?"

"Kyla," Kit ground out, "Go inside."

"Kit…What are you doing?"

"Don't be worried Kyla," Mandi said impishly, "Little Kitten won't do anything."

Mandi cried out as Kit's fist slammed into her nose, and then as Kit's foot slammed into her ribs. Kyla shouted in shock and tried to pull her twin off of their neighbor, but she couldn't quite do it.

Drawn out by the screams, the door opened and Dominic and Rob poked their heads out, and they both ran over to pull Kit off of the other girl.

"Kit, Kit…" Dominic said as he pulled her away from Mandi, "Kit stop," Dominic pulled her over to the house and dragged her inside, kicking and screaming, leaving Kyla and Rob outside, alone, with the bleeding and broken form of Mandi Logan.

"Well," Rob said drily, "That was fun,"

Kyla glared at her best friend, "Shut it, moron." With one last glare at the unconscious form on the ground she spun on her heel and stormed into her house, with a highly bemused Rob following obediently.

They walked into the house, and saw Dominic holding Kit down, and Kit, well, she looked murderous. Their mother, Lyre, stared at her oldest daughter, sighed, and went to get some ice for Kit's bruised knuckles.

Lucia, at eight years old, was already more of a pureblooded lady than either of her older sisters. She looked over at her sisters, one was glaring daggers at Rob, and the other was trying to soothe the first, and she smirked.

"Wow, Kit," Lucia said, "Why are you so angry at Mandi? I like her."

"You would," Kit snapped, "Mandi and you are just like twins, I bet if the Queen Lemming jumped off a bridge, you'd follow like a little puppy."

"Kit," Lyre snapped as she walked back into the room, "Be nice to your sister,"

"Lucia's not being nice," Kyla argued, "Why aren't you yelling at her?"

"Lucia's eight," Lyre said drily, "Here's a bag of ice." And then she turned to the two boys, "Dominic, Rob; go home."

Dominic scoffed but left, and Rob just left. He had a bit of a crush on Lyre Mathers.

And then their mother turned to the twins and smiled kindly, "You're Hogwarts letters arrived today, by the way."

"Grand," Kyla said, "Were you ever going to tell us?"

"Oh…you know, eventually…" Lyre said brightly. "We're going to Diagon Alley. Get changed."

Kit raised an eyebrow, but stormed up the stairs and into her room. She dug through her closet, and pulled out a clean shirt. It was black and had red writing on it saying, "Sarcastic? Who Me? Nooooo! ...Dumbass." And then she slipped on her boots and hurried down the stairs.

"KIT GABRIELLA MATHERS!" Lyre shouted at the top of her lungs, "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Clothes," Kit said drily as she spun in place to model her clothes. She was wearing her black tee-shirt, and a pair of dark blue torn jeans and a pair of black boots. "Don't I look smexy?"

"Kit…"Lyre sighed and dropped her head onto the table, "Kyla, are you wearing nice clothes at least?"

Kyla blinked, bemused, and spun so that her mother could look over her outfit. Kyla was wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue tee-shirt, as well as a pair of sneakers. She looked normal.

"Thank Merlin that one of you are sane," Lyre said brightly.

"Gee mum," Kit said drily, "And here's me thinking that you'd be grateful that I wasn't wearing one of dad's old shirts."

"Dear Merlin give me strength," Lyre said, "Alright, we are flooing, now."

They arrived in Diagon Alley, and Lyre, with her hand wrapped tightly around Kit's and Kyla's upper arms, and she dragged them down the alley and to Ollivander's Wand Shop. The twins were bickering, and talking loudly the entire time.

Lyre pushed Kyla forward when Ollivander walked over to them. "Kyla first," She said sharply.

Ollivander nodded and began to look around to find a wand that would suit the twins. He handed her a wand that was Holly with a Dragon Heartstring. She waved it and light blue sparks flew from the end. And then she smiled, and began to hold it gently. Lyre took the wand from her youngest twin and shoved it into her purse, and shot her a sharp glare when Kyla opened her mouth to argue.

And then Lyre pushed Kit forward, and Ollivander hurried to the back and returned with another wand. He handed it to her, and informed her that it was Elder and Dragon Heartstring. Both wands, he also noted, were ten inches. Kit, annoyed, took the wand from him and waved it around happily. There were red sparks that surrounded her, and she grinned.

And then her mother took the wand, and shoved it into her purse, and then paid.

"Hey," Kit argued.

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"That's…"

"NO," Lyre glared at her chaos oriented child, "You will not touch these wands until you get on the train. End of story."

Kit pouted, and Kyla grinned manically. "Mum, may we please go to the bookstore?"

"Yes," Lyre said, "Kyla, you may look around alone, I trust you. Kit, you stay with me." Kit pouted again, but, when her mother was looking away, she smirked at her twin.

At the Bookstore, Lyre took Kit's arm tightly and dragged her over to the magical theory section, and Kyla bolted up the rickety staircase, and ran directly to the potions section. She picked up an Advanced Potions book, and flipped through it. It was called Rarely Used Potions and their Uses, and she fell in love with it immediately. And then she shifted and walked over to another book shelf, where she found a book called, Little Known Spells, and then a third book called Soul Bonds, Soul mates, and Soul Bindings. And then she picked up a fourth book, Human Transfiguration and Animagi, for Kit.

She then bounced down the stairs and she went and paid, while her mother was distracted with a temper tantrum that Kit was throwing. Kyla stifled her laugh when she saw Kit straighten, and walk away as if she had never been screaming her head off only seconds earlier.

"That's it," Lyre hissed, "I am done with this. We are leaving, now."

"What about our robes?" Kyla asked innocently.

"I know your measurements." Lyre snapped, "Now come on," She dragged them back to the fire place.

"…So that's why you were suffocating us with that measuring tape…" Kit said wide eyed.

"Oh dear Merlin," Lyre muttered as she gently pushed her children into the fireplace and made them floo home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express and the Sorting**

Lyre Mathers sighed as she watched all of the children running around, happily. And then she scowled at her own children. Lucia was smirking at her older sisters, Kyla was watching bemused, and Kit…Kit was asleep.

Kyla was wearing a pair of jeans and her bomb squad tee-shirt, with a pair of sneakers, but at least she was dressed. Kit was still in her pajamas. She was wearing a pair of black drawstring pants, and a black tank top, that had a wolf running across the front with the phrase, "DIE MONDAY DIE," and a pair of black flip flops. And her hair was brushed, per Kyla.

Lyre happily waved bye to her children and skipped…yes, skipped…back to her car. Kyla was left with her half conscious sister, who was mumbling something about evil monsters, and school, and the institution…or something. And, she had two school trunks that she had to get on the train.

"…Well, shit…" Kyla said flatly.

"Do you need any help," A male with shoulder length black hair.

"…Don't touch her until she's had her coffee," Kyla said, "I'm pretty sure she's not human until she had some coffee." She was silent for a moment, "Actually…I'm not entirely sure that she's human at all."

"They sell chocolate on the train," A man with light brown hair said lightly.

"Good," Kyla said promptly, "You may bring my things onto the train." She watched them carry the trunks onto the train. And then she felt something slam into Kit, knocking her to the ground.

Kit swore violently, got to her feet and, ignoring her twin's desperate attempts to calm her, managed to slam her fist into a tall red heads nose, breaking it. And then, while he was dazed, she proceeded to beat the tar out of the taller boy. Finally, after about thirty seconds, Kit was thrown off of him with a spell and a red-headed woman was standing over her, furiously.

"Detention for one week," She snapped, "Now get on the train, both of you." She glared at the twins and watched as they walked onto the train.

Kyla found an empty compartment and she threw herself into a seat. She pulled her wand and waved it over Kit's hand, to keep it from swelling, and then sat back. "Good thing that Mum wasn't there. She would have killed you."

"Shut up or you die," Kit snapped and then she slumped into her seat.

Kyla laughed and pulled out one of her books and began to flip through it. The train had only been moving for about three minutes when the door opened and a girl with strawberry blonde hair, in pigtails, and she stuttered a greeting. Kyla, told her to sit down and they introduced each other.

And then, again, the compartment door opened, before they could have a conversation. And the same red-head that Kit had just beat up glowered at the tiny girl. "You are going to regret messing with me. Do you know who I am?"

"A red head with poor manners that I'm going to beat up, again," Kit said flatly.

"Don't talk to him like that," A brown haired boy snapped as he moved closer to the red head.

"Yeah," The black haired, "He's Ron Weasley, I'm Harry Potter, and that's Neville Longbottom. You should respect us."

"You should leave before I beat the shit out of you." Kit snarled; she was even more pissed now than she was before, and her eyes were flashing as she plotted all of the ways that she could kill him without getting in trouble.

For once, they seemed to use their brains, and they scattered to find another compartment. But, before Kit could begin to calm, the door opened again and a peroxide blonde strutted in.

"I saw what you did," He said, "Draco Malfoy; and I can help you choose the right sort. You don't want to be stuck with the Mudbloods." Kit was on her feet with her wand in her hand, and she was vaguely aware that Kyla was on her feet with her wand trained on the two boulders that were at the door.

"Get out or you die," Kit snarled, "And I don't give a rat's ass who your daddy is. Now leave." Draco had paled, and even Kyla had moved away from her twin. She had never seen Kit this mad; she was beginning to become afraid of her.

Draco decided to beat a hasty retreat, and Kit sighed as soon as he was gone. And then she looked at her calm twin, "Thanks for playing along."

"Don't I always," Kyla asked drily as she sat back.

Kit slumped into her seat and frowned, "Guys suck, let's castrate them." No one had noticed the pretty blonde that had appeared at the doorway.

"I'm in, where do we start." The blonde asked with small smirk.

"We start by you telling us who the bloody hell you are," Kyla said sharply.

"Daphne Greengrass, future Slytherin." She introduced with a confidant smirk, "Like my mother, and grandmother, and great grandmother."

Kit and Kyla shared a look, "We can work with that," They said simultaneously. Even as Kit took a big bite of the chocolate bar that Sally had provided.

"Sally," Kyla ordered, "You are going to get into Hufflepuff. Kit, you must be in Gryffindor, and I'm going to tolerate Ravenclaw." She smirked, "Together, we shall rule the school."

Daphne and Sally stared, wide eyed, at the twins, before they smiled at each other. "We're in," They spoke in unison.

After an hour of mindless chatter, mostly where Kyla filled Daphne and Sally in on their plans for the school, they girls changed into their school robes, and made sure that they were presentable. And then the door opened again.

"May we help you," Sally asked as she took in the neatly pressed robes and the way that she stood.

"I saw you fighting out on the platform," The bushy haired girl said bossily, "And you got a detention. Do you even care that you are getting into trouble already."

"No," Daphne said.

"Not really," Sally murmured.

"Rules are for Losers," Kit said loftily.

"You must be the only one who actually cares," Kyla noticed.

"You're going to get expelled," The girl said snottily.

"Look, sweetheart," Kit said icily, "We don't really care about what you think. Maybe you should take off and find somewhere else to sit. We don't want you here."

The girl gasped, tears filled her eyes, and she ran out crying. Ironically enough, that was almost kind for Kit. Kyla rolled her eyes and reached for her new potions book.

"Hey check this out," Kyla said suddenly as she flipped halfway through the book, and then she read, "This potion will allow the person who drinks it to see the face of their Soul Mate when they fall asleep that night." She paused to take a breath, "However, if they do not have a soul mate then they will not see anyone, and will be cursed to a life of loneliness."

"…Can we make it and dose the school?" Kit asked her eyes alight with curiosity.

"We can, it only takes an hour." Kyla said as she passed the book across the compartment so that Kit and Daphne could look at it. "However, I think that we should take it first, just to see how it works."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sally-Anne "This way we know that it actually works."

"We can make it tomorrow night," Daphne said.

"You can," Kit said drily, "I have detention," Kyla nodded and wrote something down.

The room fell into a comfortable silence, until the train stopped and they, the four new friends, got off of the train and into one of the boats.

They went across the lake and then they all got out of the boats. Neither Kit nor Kyla were nervous, Daphne looked as cool as ever, but Sally-Anne looked slightly nervous. At least, until Daphne told her what the sorting consisted of, and then she looked just as calm.

Finally the sorting started, and people went through the sorting. Daphne was the first person in the group who was sorted first.

"_Hello Ms. Greengrass_," The sorting hat thought to the eleven year old, "_I must say, I am surprised that you have made friends like the Mathers girls', or Ms. Perks_."

"They are my friends," Daphne thought back, "Now, are you going to sort me you old rag, or am I to beg you?"

"_Hmm…_" The hat thought back, "_You definitely belong in_…SLYTHERIN!"

Daphne smirked and walked over to the politely clapping Slytherin table.

Kit was the next one to be sorted. "Hello Hat, you will place me into Gryffindor,"

"_Oh…You should go into Slytherin_."

"No," Kit replied, "Gryffindor,"

"_Are you sure_?"

"Yes, Gryffindor,"

"_Very Well_," The Hat replied, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Kit smirked at the stunned looks on Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom as she joined their table.

And then it was Kyla's turn.

"_Are you going to tell me where to put you like your sister did_?" The Hat asked.

"Only if you don't place me in Ravenclaw," Kyla said sweetly.

"_You and Kit are complete opposites_," The Hat muttered.

"Well," Kyla mused, "You know how most people have an angel and a devil for conscience? Kit and I got mixed up, and she got two devils, but I got two Angels."

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat shouted suddenly, apparently he decided that fighting with them was too much work.

Finally it was Sally-Anne's turn. She placed the hat on her head, and she didn't even need to talk to him, he just put her into Hufflepuff, much to all of her friends delight.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Potions, Charms, Detentions, and information**

The next day, Kit woke up to the high pitched squeals of her new roommates, Lavender and Pavarti.

"I swear to god," Kit growled as she pulled her curtains to the side, "If you don't stop squealing, I will kill you."

Lavender and Pavarti paused and stared at Kit, before they both broke down giggling. Kit rolled her eyes, disgusted, and stormed to the bathroom so she could take a shower and get dressed. And then she went to breakfast.

She winked at Kyla, who looked slightly put out about the seating arrangements, and took her own seat at the Gryffindor table. She noticed that she had received a letter from Professor Potter, which basically ordered her to attend her Detention that night at seven, and then McGonagall gave Kit her new schedule. "Ooh…Potions first. Sweet," She smirked and gathered her school stuff and strolled, with the Slytherins, down to the Potions classroom.

She took her seat close to the back, and watched, absently, as the rest of the Gryffindors walked in. She smirked as Hermione took a seat in the very front of the classroom. And then she watched as Snape systematically tortured Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, and as he mocked Hermione and Kit laughed.

"Were you laughing, Ms. Mathers?" He asked silkily.

"Yeah," Kit replied easily, "I was."

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape hissed, his eyes glittered dangerously.

"Alright," Kit said lazily as she stared right back at him.

Snape twitched, "Ten Points."

"How kind of you,"

"Five more points."

"Thank you."

"Detention, tonight at eight."

"I have detention for the rest of the week," Kit said with a cheeky smirk, "How's next week look for you?"

"One week of detention," Snape snapped, "Starting next week." And then he glared at Kit. She just saluted insolently.

A muscle in Snape's jaw clenched and Snape spun and walked to the front of the room, waved his wand at the board and told them to get to work. Kit managed to make a perfect Potion on the first try, much to everyone's annoyance, but she just smirked at them. As much as she hated these classes, she would never allow Granger to show her up. As she strolled out of the classroom, Kit smirked. "Let the games begin,"

At the same time that Kit was silently goading Snape, Kyla was trying to focus on Professor Potter. It was hard for her to do so; since the red headed bitch was the reason her sister had Detention tonight. But she tried to focus. She waved her wand absently, trying to get her feather to levitate, however, seeing that Kyla hated charms she wasn't putting her mind into it.

Next to her Padma was stubbornly trying to get her feather to levitate. Bored, and sick and tired of Padma, Kyla flicked her wand Padma's feather, causing it to burst into flames.

Now pleased with herself, Kyle proceeded to levitate her feather to the ceiling, and she leaned back in her chair as she waited for Professor Potter to notice. And then, after she won twenty points for her house, she hurried over to help Sally-Anne. Sally received fifteen points for her charm work, and they were quickly dismissed.

Kyla dragged Sally-Anne to the second floor bathroom with her potions book in her hand. Daphne joined them quickly, she was smiling.

"What happened," Kyla asked Daphne.

"Kit managed to get herself detentions with Snape every night next week." Daphne replied, before she started to giggle, "It was brilliant."

"That sounds like Kit," Sally replied, "Did you bring the ingredients that we need?"

"Yeah," Daphne said and she pulled some jars out of her bag and placed them on the floor.

"I was thinking," Kyla said, "What do you think about becoming Animagi?"

"I'd like that," Sally said, "That's turning into an animal, right?"

"You're inner animal," Daphne said, "It's supposed to be really hard. Can it be done?"

"Totally," Kyla replied as she started the Soul Mate Potion. "Listen to this plan…"

Meanwhile, Kit walked into the Charms classroom for her detention. "Hello Professor, I'm here for my detention."

"Yes, Hello Ms. Mathers," Professor Potter smiled tightly, "This is my husband, James Potter. He works as…"

"Head of Magical Law Enforcement," Kit interrupted, "I know," She saw her Professor's confused look, "My grandfather works in the Ministry. And my uncle is the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"You're uncle is William Perkins?" Mr. Potter asked, "That would make your grandfather Michael Perkins from Misuse of Magic right?"

"Yeah, it would." Kit said drily. "I thought I was here for a detention, not to gossip about my family."

"Those books need to be sorted," Professor Potter said, "No magic, and in Alphabetical order by last name, please."

Kit nodded and did as she was told. She pretended to be absorbed in her work so they would talk around her.

"James," Professor Potter said, "Are you sure it's her?"

"We never found her Lil." Mr. Potter replied, "It's a good chance."

"Oh…I hope not," Potter said softly, "Bellatrix was unbearable when Voldemort was around. Can you imagine how insane she must be now?"

"I can." Mr. Potter said, "That's why there are going to be Aurors here at the school. To protect you, Harry, Moony, and Neville." Kit heard a deep sigh, "But I have to go. Stay safe."

"I will," Professor Potter replied, and then Kit heard the tell-tale signs of a kiss, and the door opened.

Kit had never been so grateful that she was so good at Multi-tasking. The bookshelf had been halfway sorted by the time the Mr. Potter left the room.

"Well done Ms. Mathers," Professor Potter said, "You're dismissed. Have a good night."

Kit nodded and gathered her things so she could go and find her friends.

"Potions done," Sally said as she looked at the potion. It was a light purple, like it was supposed to be. And she proceeded to pour it into four small vials. "One for each of us."

Suddenly the door opened and Kit was standing there. "Hey, you are never going to believe what I just heard."

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Supposedly, Bellatrix LeStrange is alive and on her way here." Kit said, "They're setting Aurors up near the school."

"Really," Kyla asked, "Well, I hope she doesn't come here, she's kind of insane."

"I can ask around," Daphne said, "If you'd like."

"You should," Kit said with a savage grin, "If she shows up here, we need to have a way to fight back."

Kyla nodded, but Sally just looked confused. "Who is Bellatrix?"

"She was a Death Eater," Daphne said, "The most loyal of Voldemort's Death Eaters. She killed blindly, friends and family, men and women, old and young. She would have teamed up with Fenrir Greyback."

"Fenrir Greyback?" Sally asked.

"A werewolf," Kit explained patiently, "The nastiest of all of them. He is much more monster than a man. He enjoys eating children, even when he is in his human form."

"In other words," Kyla said softly, "He's not the kind of person that people want around school children."

"I have never seen you two so serious," Sally said suddenly, "Are they really that bad?"

All she got were three solemn nods, and Sally paled.

"But there is nothing that we can do now," Sally said then, "We finished the Potion. There is one vial for all of us." She handed a vial to Kit. "We should go to our rooms and take the potion."

"Yeah," Daphne said, "Alright,"

Kit just smiled at Sally. "You are a good friend. Don't let anyone tell you different." She took her vial and left to return to her common room.

"Fenrir Greyback scares her," Kyla said, "But then, he scares everyone." She smiled at Sally and took her vial, "See you tomorrow Sally. Kit will be back to normal then."

Sally nodded and walked out of the bathroom and to her common room. She knew that she should be frightened. She had listened when Kit, Kyla, and Daphne told her about these people, but she felt like no one could hurt her when she was with Kit and Kyla, they were so strong after all.

She smiled and nodded. She would be fine. Tomorrow Kit would pull a major prank and everyone would forget about the fact that there were murderers out who wanted to get into the school. She was sure of it.

As Sally changed into her night clothes, she drank the potion and fell asleep.

In the three other Dorm rooms, her three best friends were doing the exact same thing.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

Kit fell into her bed with a tired groan. She was irritated with her roomies already. And it was only the first day. "Shit…" She gulped her potion down and closed her eyes. Maybe her dreams would be better than her life with the Giggle Twins, and little Miss Know-it-all.

…Never mind, it would be, even if she dreamt of the seventh level of hell…

Kit sank into her dream, and, it rather felt like she was watching the preview for a movie. Except there wasn't a rating…or popcorn…or soda…how sad…

_She was in the woods. Surrounded by trees and the soothing sound of a river. Somehow the river managed to be soothing even as it terrified Kit, for some unknown reason._

_She looked around, confused and slightly bewildered; she was alone, for some reason._

It was only then that the real Kit realized that the woman in the dream was her as a fifteen year old.

_She closed her eyes and tried to listen, hoping that she would hear something, though maybe the opposite is true. She smiled when she heard light footsteps, and she turned to greet the man who had appeared from the tree line._

_He was, according to his birth certificate, eighteen years old. Though, physically, he appeared to be about twenty five. He was tall, taller than her five feet five inches by more than a foot. And he had short black hair and brown eyes._

Real Kit got the impression that he wasn't the kind of person who would take any kind of crap lying down, but she also felt that he was rarely without a laugh or a joke of some kind.

"_You shouldn't creep," Older Kit said mockingly, "I may think that you are here to corrupt me."_

"_Corrupt you?" He asked; his easy grin lighting up his features, "I told my dad that you were corrupting my innocence."_

"_Really," Kit scoffed, "Like you had any innocence left for me to corrupt."_

"_You wound me," He replied, "Just because I'm older than you…"_

"…_Means that you are hardly innocent."_

"_But you aren't either,"_

"_I'm more innocent than you are…"_

"…_Didn't your mother try to get the Pope to exorcise you?"_

"…_That's not the point…"_

"_And…when he said no, she went to a Christian pastor."_

"…_Idiot, we're not talking about this anymore."_

"_And, when HE said no, she went to a Rabbi, hoping he would help."_

"…"

"_And when THEY said no, she went to a Mosque to ask for help."_

"…_I'm not evil, and I'm not possessed."_

"_But still…"_

"_It's all Kyla's fault."_

"_Of course…"_

"_If she had just done what she was supposed to…"_

"_Naturally,"_

"_Then the stupid thing wouldn't have exploded…"_

"_Never,"_

"_And I wouldn't have bought Mandi a necklace…"_

"_No, you wouldn't have,"_

"_And I wouldn't have told my mum that she was my new best friend."_

"_You mean you don't like her?"_

"_NO!" Older Kit glowered at the man._

Real Kit blinked but smiled never the less; she was beginning to like this guy. Though she still didn't know his name.

And then the dreamscape began to waver, and Kit was thrown back into her body. She swore softly, looked at her clock, and dragged herself over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Even as she planned for the same potion to be given to everyone in the school for the following week.

If Lavender, Pavarti, and Hermione were awake they would have shuddered at the evil smile that crossed Kit's features.

Daphne Greengrass calmly, coldly, glided to her dorm room that she shared with Tracy Davis, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. She gracefully climbed into her bed and closed the curtains, before she drank the potion, and fell asleep.

As a Slytherin, and a Greengrass, she was expected to do everything gracefully and elegantly. Even climb into her bed. It was, for lack of a better word, ridiculous.

As she drank her Potion she hoped that she wouldn't get stuck with a stupid man who would expect her to be the perfect little wife.

As she sank into her dreams she noticed that it was like falling into a Penseive.

_An older Daphne Greengrass, wearing a light blue sun dress, walked into a large room with a warm smile on her face. She was beautiful, long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She didn't look a thing like the eleven year old Daphne._

_She calmly walked down the hall and into a large room, where a man with light brown hair was sitting. He looked troubled._

"_Deep thoughts?" Daphne asked._

"_Always," He replied as a gentle smile danced across his features._

Real Daphne couldn't believe that she had fallen for a man like this one, he was dingy looking.

"_You really shouldn't…I know how hard that is for you," Daphne said with a teasing laugh._

_The man looked startled slightly, "Kit has been rubbing off on you."_

"_We've only been friends since we were eleven, how could that have ever happened?" Daphne asked sarcastically._

_He gave her a fond smile, "We'll have to have Kit and her mutt over for dinner some time."_

"_I have to go back to school," Daphne said drily._

"…_must you…" He looked despondent, "I miss you when you are gone."_

"_As you should," Daphne replied, "But I still have to leave."_

"_I notice you no longer take offense to calling Kit's other a Mutt."_

"_A leopard doesn't change his spots," Daphne scoffed, "And I'm sure he calls you much worse."_

"_You know he does," He replied._

"_You probably deserve it," Daphne said easily as she sat smoothly on his lap._

"_Hey…" And then he grinned, "I resemble that remark."_

_Daphne gave a deep sigh, "Yes dear,"_

Real Daphne was amazed at how patient she had become with this guy, maybe he hypnotized her.

_Older Daphne stood smoothly and began to walk out of the room. "I have to go to Diagon Alley, later."_

_The man laughed and went back to his work._

Real Daphne woke with a small sigh, never loud, and she prepared to get ready for the day.

As she ghosted past Tracy Davis, a small smirk crossed her face as she thought about the prank that they were about to pull. She hoped that it would knock some sense into her roommates.

Sally-Anne Perks bounced into the room that she shared with Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Rose Matthews. She jumped into her bed and took her potion that Kyla supplied for her, and she fell asleep.

Sally rather felt like she was falling through a rainbow, and then she was stuck firmly in her dream.

_Older Sally-Anne stopped in front of a man and placed her hands on her hips. "Kyla," She said, "Is recruiting Kit to help murder you."_

_The man leaned back and smirked up at her, "She won't do it," His green eyes were bright with mirth. "She likes me,"_

"_She tolerates you," Sally replied drily._

"_What do you mean," He asked, "She adores me."_

"_Right," Sally said blandly. "What are we having for food?"_

"_Where did you learn English?" He asked absently._

"_I shall have you know, my good man," Sally replied in her most posh voice, "That I learned the Queen's English from one of the most elite Boarding Schools in all of Europe." She was silent momentarily, "So there," And then she stuck her tongue out._

"_Very nice," He said, "Very mature,"_

_Sally grinned and proceeded to look over his shoulder at the meal he was cooking._

Real Sally noticed that the man had pointed ears, and she realized that he wasn't human. That sort of bothered her, but not as much as it should have.

"_Tell me, my beloved," The man said with a slight smile, "Do you only love me because I cook for you?"_

"_Naturally," Sally replied, "Is there another reason to love?" Her eyes were sparkling with mirth._

"_I knew it," He said, "They told me that you didn't really love me."_

"_You shouldn't listen to people named "They". You'll end up doing something stupid." Sally said absently._

"…_Kit and Kyla have been a bad influence on you…"_

"_Have they?" Sally asked as she ate her breakfast._

"_Yes they have," He replied, "Kit is rude and nasty, and Kyla is a smart ass. Why don't you have normal friends?"_

"_I like my abnormal friends," Sally said sharply, "Back off,"_

Real Sally frowned, while she wasn't really close to Kit, Kyla, and Daphne yet, apparently she would be. And she wondered why he didn't understand that.

_He sighed and went back to the stove. "There are plenty of other people who would be your friend. You don't have to put up with them…"_

_Sally rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'll see you later," She smirked, "I have to meet my friends in Diagon Alley." She then walked out the front door, and left._

Sally woke with a small frown dancing across her face. She stood up and walked to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead. She hoped that it would be better than yesterday was.

As she thought about the potion she smiled. Maybe her friends would be lucky enough to have a soul mate. With that last thought she bounced into the girl's bathroom to prepare for her day.

Kyla was the last to fall asleep that night. She had to finish her homework, especially since her roommates had told her that she must not be Ravenclaw material since she hated her homework.

She finally downed her Potion, and fell asleep. She seemed to fall through a mirror, which was odd in and of itself, and then she found herself in the Hogwarts Library.

"_Oh honestly," Older Kyla was glaring at an older teen male that was grinning up at her with a cheeky smile. He had black hair and blue eyes, and looked like he was trouble. "Can you do anything without getting hurt?"_

"_Yes," He replied, "I can do lots of things, but you don't want to."_

"_Prat," Kyla snapped with a bright red blush._

"_You know you love me," He said easily._

"_And you're lucky," Kyla said smartly, "If Kit knew how you were talking to me…"_

"_She'd kill me," He said, "Yes you've mentioned that a couple of hundred times."_

"_Jerk," Kyla muttered as she took a seat next to him._

Real Kyla noticed that he was a Gryffindor, and she wondered if Kit knew him, and then she decided not to ask, since Kit would probably kill him.

"_Anyway, Kyla," He said, "Do you know how many girls have asked me out this week?"_

"_More than should have?"_

"_Yes," He said, "You need to do something."_

"_Like…?"_

"_Stake your claim on me,"_

"_You know you're mine,"_

"_But they don't,"_

"_So get a tattoo,"_

"…_Meany…"_

"_I'm trying to study,"_

"_You actually study?"_

"_Yes, people do that in the library." Kyla muttered._

"_Really, imagine that." He muttered and then he fell silent, just to watch her._

Kyla smiled. He was sarcastic, like Kit, but in a nice way, unlike Kit.

"_You're beautiful," He said suddenly._

_Kyla's eyes flew up and she stared at him, "You're a moron. You can't just out and say that."_

"_Why not, it's true."_

"_I thought we agreed to keep our relationship quiet," Kyla said._

"_You agreed," He said, "I kept silent to keep you happy."_

_Kyla rolled her eyes and went back to her book._

Real Kyla opened her eyes as the dream faded away. She got up and walked to the bathroom and got ready for the day. She had a lot of potion to make over the next day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meeting in Library and Dousing the School**

The following day, at Lunch time, Kyla and Kit went to the Library so that they could continue their planning for the year. Kyla grabbed several books, some of potion and some of transfiguration, and Kit placed a bunch of parchment and quills all over the table, and then they sat down and began to talk.

"What are you two doing?" A bossy female voice said as she approached the table. It was Hermione Granger. "Shouldn't you be at Lunch?"

"Shouldn't you?" Kit asked flatly.

"I am doing homework," Hermione said loftily.

"We are too," Kyla said smoothly, "Why don't you take off Granger?"

She sniffed and stormed away. Kit shook her head at Granger's retreating back and then turned to her twin.

"She's unbelievable," Kit said, "And I have to share a room with her for the next seven years."

"I know…" Kyla said as she smiled sympathetically, "You know that I have Daphne and Sally working on the Potion while we study over here. They wanted something to do." She defended at Kit's startled look.

And then Kyla placed the Advanced Transfiguration book that she sneaked past her mother on the table and opened it to the page for the Animagi transfiguration.

"Go ahead and read it," Kyla said, "I did, and couldn't understand a word of it."

Kit grinned easily and began to read it. She was silent for a couple of minutes and then she nodded. "Alright." She said then, "They have a lot of history in here, you didn't understand that either."

"I didn't get to it," Kyla admitted, "You go ahead and read it."

"So, apparently the first Animagi was a researcher who had been studying the traits of Native American shape shifters over time. This man managed to find a way to mix our magic with the way that they shift into other animals. However it takes a lot of concentration, and about two years to master."

Kyla nodded, "How do you do it?"

"We have to find the animal that matches with us personality wise." Kit said as she continued to read from the book, "There is a test, a personality test; that we have to take to figure out what form we will take."

Kit flipped through the book and then pulled grabbed a sheet of paper and handed one to Kyla. They then proceeded to take the personality test, and Kyla cast the spell that was in the book, and the animal name appeared on the top of the parchment.

Kit was a crow, Kyla thought that was hilarious.

Kyla was a Hawk, Kit was slightly annoyed.

After they finished that Kit went back to studying the Animagi Book and Kyla went to her potions book, she was looking for a new potion that she could use on the school population as a whole.

Later that evening, while Kit was in detention with Snape, Kyla was in Myrtle's Bathroom with Sally and Daphne. The potion had been finished, and they were working on finding a way for everyone in the school to get the potion.

Finally Daphne called on a house elf and convinced it that the potion was nothing more than a cheering potion and that there were so many students in the school who were so unhappy, that they thought that they students would like having the potion, to make them feel better.

The House Elf, a young female named Missy, nodded enthusiastically and popped over to all of the students and made sure that they drank the potion.

That night, after Kit finished her detention, she was sitting in her dorm room watching Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender sleep. She had cast a spell on them, which would show what they were dreaming.

Older Pavarti was dancing with Theodore Nott, much to Kit's amusement. She would never let Pavarti live that fact down, ever. As Kit looked at Pavarti, she noticed that the slumbering girl was smiling in her sleep. Pavarti obviously had no complaints with her soul mate.

In the next bed, floating over Lavender, an Older Lavender was hugging and kissing someone who looked oddly like Seamus Finnegan. They looked entirely too pleased with their hard core romance. It was so sweet it was disgusting

And then, over Hermione's bed, was an older Hermione kissing an Older Ronald Weasley. Kit nearly gagged. Two people that she hated, getting together and procreating. The world was doomed.

Kit giggled softly and fell into her bed. She felt a whole lot better now that she knew that people were dreaming nice dreams. Although, a small part of her had hoped that someone in her room hadn't of gotten a soul mate.

In the Slytherin Girls dorm room, Daphne was giggling easily as she watched the dreams of her roommates.

Millie, one of the only girls in her year that she could tolerate, was having a nice dream with her and Fred Weasley dancing and playing around. She wondered, absently, what their children would be like, but she quickly changed her mind. Any child of Millie Bulstrode and Fred Weasley would be a fire cracker. Daphne was enjoying herself immensely.

Pansy, well Daphne felt bad for Pansy. Her dream was completely black. It looked like Pansy didn't have a soul mate. How sad for her. And Pansy was hoping that she'd be with Malfoy forever. Daphne grinned, she didn't like Pansy Parkinson.

And then there was Tracy. Daphne actually hoped that Tracy would be happy. Tracy was playing Quidditch with someone that Daphne had never seen before. He must have been from another school, and then Daphne looked closer and she nearly fell off of her bed. Tracy was playing with none other than Viktor Krum. And then Daphne grinned, she couldn't wait to tell her friends.

Over in the Ravenclaw Tower, Kyla was laughing softly, not wanting to wake her victims. She was glad that she knew what she had dreamt about, though she never did ask about the boy to her twin.

Padma was dreaming of Terry Boot. It wasn't a bad pair, seeing that they were both Ravenclaws and they got on pretty well. But Padma was so arrogant that Kyla was rather surprised that Terry would put up with her. Oh well. Kyla was pretty sure that she had gotten the best deal.

Su Li, in the bed across from Padma's, was dreaming of someone that wasn't entirely human. That much was obvious from the fact that he sparkled when he was in the sunlight. The older Su Li didn't seem to mind, she looked completely enamored with the man. Kyla smiled softly, as much as she disliked Padma, she actually liked Su. She hoped that Su would remain happy with the man that she was dreaming about.

Finally, down in the Hufflepuff rooms, Sally was watching the dreams of her roommates. She actually didn't like any of her roommates; they were both far too timid for them to get along with Sally. Hannah Abbot, in the bed closest to the window, wasn't dreaming of anything. This was too bad for her; it meant that she didn't have any soul mate.

Susan Bones, the other girl in the room, was dreaming of working in a greenhouse with Neville Longbottom. Sally frowned, she didn't like Neville. Mind you, she didn't really like Susan either so maybe they were a good match. She then grinned and shifted so she could get some sleep. She had a feeling that Kit and Kyla would like to know what she had seen.

The next day Kit was sitting out by the lake with a small smirk playing on her face. She was making some posters, with Kyla, of the people that she didn't like.

"I think we should put this one in the Great Hall," Kit said with an easy grin.

Kyla blinked, "National Lemming Convention here, beware of cliffs." Kyla grinned, "I like it. Here, what about this one for the Potions classroom?"

"'Teaching: For those who cannot do'." Kit smirked, "Add this to it, 'And for those who cannot teach, teach potions.'" Kyla grinned and did so.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked as she sat down, and then she glared at Kit, "Mathers, you look like a pot roast."

"Thank you, I made sure to baste really well this morning." Kit replied, "How about this for the Slytherin Common room? 'Ambition is a poor excuse for not having enough sense to be lazy.'"

Kyla nodded with a slight grin, and then she looked at Daphne and Sally who had joined them, "We are going to put quotes up all over the school in response to the houses and the classes that are held there."

"Oh…" Sally said as she looked at them, "I hope you have fun with that." And then she looked at Daphne, "Will you help me with my Potions work?"

"Ask Kyla, she's even better than I am," Daphne said with a slight smile.

Kyla looked at Sally and nodded, placed her paper aside, and shifted so she could help her friend.

She shared a look with Kit, who was bent over the parchment with Daphne working on insults to spread around the school. The two of them were having a blast with it too.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Christmas**

Time had gone on, with Kit, Kyla, Daphne, and Sally creating chaos wherever they went. And soon, it was time for Christmas. Kit and Kyla were both going home for the Christmas Holidays, as were Daphne and Sally.

The twins were thrilled. Their dad was coming home. He had been in Iraq for a long time, and he was home for the Christmas holiday.

As they got on the train, they noticed that Hermione was sitting with Ron, Harry, and Neville and Kit tried to remember how that had happened.

All she really knew was that they had been caught coming inside after hours on Halloween, and that Ron was crying. Hermione never spoke of what happened, but they overheard Ron complaining about the giant spiders that were in the woods and about how they were insane to allow them to live in the woods, but whatever.

After the very long train ride, the twins practically bounced off of the train and through the barrier into Muggle London. They looked around, Kyla calmer than Kit, and their gaze landed on a tall man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

He was wearing a Military Uniform.

Kit and Kyla grinned and ran to the man, "DADDY!" They both shouted as they tackled him.

Peter Mathers laughed and scooped the eleven year old twins up into his arms and spun them around.

After they calmed down a small bit, he set them back onto the ground and smiled over them. "Have you been behaving?"

"Of course," Kit said indignantly, "We have been perfect little angels."

"Really?" Peter said stunned, "Then you must not be my girls. Maybe I should go back and find them."

"Daddy," Kyla laughed as she hugged him tighter. Peter smiled and began to usher them to the car.

He drove for about thirty minutes, to a small town called King's Walden, and he let the girls get out. Kit and Kyla ran into the house, and over to their mother, who looked slightly dismayed at how hyper the two girls seemed to be.

"…Did you stop and get them coffee or something?" Lyre asked her husband as she slammed her hands on her hips.

"An espresso," Peter said cheerfully, "And a cappuccino," his smile broadened as watched his children run around the house after the dog.

"What?" Lyre asked aghast. "Why would you do that? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I haven't seen my daughters in months, and they deserved a gift." Peter said brightly.

"It is almost Christmas," Lyre ground out, "There is no reason for them to be wired all night."

"Lighten up mum," Kit said as she darted into the kitchen, "One would think that you didn't love us or something."

"Kit…"

"Or that you wish we were never born,"

"Kyla…"

"Maybe she does wish that she never had us."

"That would make life much simpler for her."

"It would." Kit was silent, "Mind you, we already knew that she favored Lucia."

"Hey," Lyre interrupted as they began to banter back and forth. "Tell me about your friends."

"There is Sally-Anne Perks," Kyla said with a light grin, "She's muggleborn and a Hufflepuff. She's nice, I like her."

"And there's Daphne Greengrass," Kit continued, "She's a Slytherin, but she's cool. I like her."

"They get on really well," Kyla said, "Like sisters born to separate mothers."

"You and Sally get on really well," Kit argued. "That's not really fair."

"Hey, hey," Peter said as he walked over to the girls, "Get ready for bed. We're visiting Grandma Phyllis tomorrow."

Kit and Kyla both paled, they disliked spending time with their old fashioned grandmother, and their grandmother loathed spending time with the hot tempered and wild acting twins.

Kyla was the one who dragged her even more displeased twin out of the room and up the stairs to the room that they shared.

Their room was the second largest in the house. The walls were light green, and the floor was covered by a thick white carpet. There were two beds, twin beds, one was covered in a dark red bed spread and the other was covered by a dark blue bed spread. The red one was Kit's, and the blue one was Kyla's.

"I can't believe this," Kit muttered as she pulled on her pajamas, "How are we supposed to spend an entire day with that woman without losing our minds?"

Kyla shook her head, "Get some sleep; tomorrow is going to be a long, painful, day." Kit nodded and flopped into her bed and quickly fell asleep. Kyla was asleep soon after.

The next day, Lyre went and woke up her children and told them to get dressed in their nicest clothes. Grandma Phyllis hated it when they wore torn and worn clothes. And then she told them that she had bought them some dresses and it would behoove them to wear the dresses.

The twins sighed in unison but pulled on the dresses that their mother bought. They were identical in every way. They were black velvet dresses that reached their knees. They were both wearing white tights and patent leather shoes.

Kit's hair was tied back in a white headband, as was Kyla's. Both slightly pissed off at the idea of having to be dressed like they were all day. Lucia was wearing a white velvet dress with black leather shoes and a black headband. She looked less than pleased with her outfit.

But then, Grandmother Phyllis was worse with Lucia then even the twins, because Lucia was a Squib, and Granny Phyllis was the kind of woman who though that the magic just needed to be scared out of her. Actually, if it wasn't for Kit, Lucia would probably be dead with all of the stuff that their grandmother did to her.

"Oh…You all look so lovely," Lyre said brightly as she took in her children's outfits.

"Mum, how long are we going to be at Granny's house?" Kit asked.

"A couple of hours," Lyre said, "We'll be having Christmas Dinner tonight and then presents tomorrow." She then nodded and hurried out to the car. They never flooed to Grandmother Phyllis' house, it was rude.

As soon as they arrived at the house, they knew that the day was going to be a whole lot worse than originally thought. Their grandmother was standing outside of the house, wearing a stately red robe, giving all of the people who stepped out of the car a disdainful look.

"Is that the best that you could do, Lyre?" The woman asked as she sniffed at the outfits that the girls were wearing. "They look like ragamuffins."

"Gee, thanks Gran, really." Kit muttered as she glowered through dark brown eyes at the older woman.

Kyla stomped on her foot and jerked her head slightly, the meaning was clear. Essentially she was telling her twin to shut the hell up before she got everyone in trouble. Kit rolled her eyes but fell silent.

And the unhappy group trudged into the manor and took their seats in the uncomfortable living area, where they were expected to have small talk for the next four hours.

Four Hours later

"Oh thank Merlin," Kit said as she kicked her shiny shoes off into the corner of the room. She shed her dress and pulled on a loose tee shirt and a pair of jeans and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I thought that she would never let us go," Kyla agreed, "And poor Lucia."

"I know," Kit agreed, "I never thought that Gran would actually poison her right in front of mum. Though I think it's safe to say that we won't be going back to her house anytime soon."

Kyla nodded and they both bounced down the stairs into the living room. Lucia was lying on the couch, asleep, and their mother was hovering over her.

The twins knew better than to be loud and obnoxious while their sister was still so sick, so they crept into the kitchen where their father was making their dinner.

"Hey girls," Peter said as they walked into the room, "I'm making dinner, you want to help?"

"What do you need us to do?" Kyla asked; she had always loved cooking, whereas Kit could burn water.

"Kyla get over here and help make the stuffing," Peter ordered, "Kit, would you go and get a book and read it to us?"

Kit nodded and walked out of the room and to the bookshelf that was in the den. She scanned the shelf and found her favorite book, she pulled it down and walked back into the kitchen and took a seat in one of the chairs and began to read.

"_Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy…" _Kit started to read. It was only one hour later, when dinner had been finished, did Kit place the book back into the bookshelf and sat down, with the rest of her family to eat dinner.

The next day, Kit and Kyla were wide awake as soon as the sun had risen. They woke Lucia and their parents and dragged them into the Living room where they would open their presents.

Kit, Kyla, and Lucia tore into their gifts with an enthusiasm of children half of their ages.

Kit got a pendant from her parents. It was gold, in the shape of a teardrop, and had a garnet set in the middle of the pendant. From her twin she got a tee shirt that had a lion on the front, and a stuffed crow. Lucia gave her a book on color changing spells. From her cousins and aunts and uncles she got money and books. Her favorite came from Uncle Christopher; it was a white kitten that was named Trouble.

Kyla got a matching pendent from her parents. It was white gold, in the shape of a teardrop with a sapphire in the center. She got a notebook from Kit, that never ran out of pages, and a stuffed Hawk. Lucia gave her a book on advanced potions. And she got money from all of her aunts and uncles. Uncle Chris gave her a black kitten that was named Dilemma.

All in all, they had a rather good Christmas, and they spent the rest of the day playing with their new pets and reading their books.

It wasn't any surprise when Lucia woke up the next morning with hot pink hair and green spots.

Or the morning after, when they realized that Trouble and Dilemma were not white and black like they were before, but rather indigo and teal.

On the third day, Lyre woke to find out that the living room had been turned neon yellow over night. She was so glad that they were returning the school the next day.

The morning before they returned to school, Kit turned Lucia lavender. Her mother screamed herself hoarse when she found out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Fight**

After Christmas ended, the four girls had to fight to get their lives back to normal. After all, they had gotten use to waking up at eleven in the morning and not having to worry about things like homework and other things like that.

However, they managed to get back into the flow of things easily enough. So much so, that they felt that it was time for them to begin their New Years pranks.

You see, Kit had overheard some of the teachers talking about the record of the most detentions ever given in one day. It was twenty six, and Kit vowed that she would beat that record this year.

Kyla and Sally wished that she had never heard that record. Daphne couldn't wait to get started. And they both began to plan. They were going to do a ton of small pranks, but had to make sure that they were the ones who took the blame for it. And then they planned one large prank with Sally and Kyla.

"We don't want to know," Kyla said as she forestalled any chance of Kit and Daphne of telling their plans, "Just fill us in on the big prank that you want to pull."

"A Caterwauling charm." Daphne said with relish, "We are going to set it to music and have it play whenever someone enters the classroom."

"The best part," Kit said with a grin, "Is that only the person who placed it can remove the charm."

"What do you want to play and where to you want them to play at?" Sally asked, interested in spite of herself.

"Cruella DeVil, for Snape's classroom," Kit said with an impish grin, "The Aristocats, Everybody Wants to be Cat for McGonagall,"

"Use your imagination," Daphne said, "Just make sure that we get credit for it." Kyla and Sally nodded, both amused, as the Slytherin and the Gryffindor hurried out to begin their pranks.

Later that night, Sally and Kyla were waiting for Daphne and Kit to come to dinner. They hadn't of been seen since early that morning and all of the Caterwauling Charms had been set.

In fact, when you walked into the great hall you would hear Le Poisson, from the Little Mermaid. They had chosen to use all Disney songs for the teachers.

Kit and Daphne came in a little bit later and they both grinned when they heard the song that was playing. Kit sauntered over to her twin with a broad grin, "Twenty eight detentions in one day. He wrote mum and dad."

"Jeez," Kyla said wide eyed, "You had to go and see Dumbledore?"

"Yep," Kit said, "He wasn't really angry, since we didn't hurt anyone, but he was obligated to write to them."

"Your houses are going to be pissed at you for what you did." Sally noted as she glanced over at the hourglass that contained the house points. "Merlin, how many points did you lose?"

"Five points for each prank," Daphne said, "about one hundred and forty each." And then she grinned, "Not to mention having detention every night until may sixth."

"Wow…"

"What songs did you use?" Kit asked Sally and Kyla as they settled into their meal at the Hufflepuff table.

"We used _Everybody want to be a Cat_ for McGonagall," Kyla said, "_Poor Unfortunate Souls _for Snape."

"The Aristocats and The Little Mermaid," Kyla noted, "What else?"

"_Once Upon a December_ for Potter," Sally said with a growing smile, "_The Best of Friends _for Sinastra, and _The Phony King of England_ for Lupin."

"Anastasia, The Fox and the Hound, and Robin Hood," Kyla elaborated with a growing grin. "We used _Friend like Me_ for Flitwick and the Ghostbusters theme for Binns."

"Wow," Kit was grinning, "You guys did well."

"We did even better than you think," Sally said, "We only charmed a few teachers' rooms, but we charmed all of the dorms."

"For Gryffindor we used I'll make a Man out of You, for Ravenclaw we used Beauty and the Beast, for Hufflepuff we used Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, and for Slytherin we used Heigh-Ho." Kyla said with a grin.

"Brilliant," Kit said with a laugh, "The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, and Snow White. That's fantastic."

After dinner had been finished Kit began her stroll to the Gryffindor tower. Only to be stopped by several seventh years in her house.

"May I help you?" Kit asked bluntly as she shifted her body ever so slightly so she could move quickly if they tried to attack her.

"You…"

"KIT!" Kit jumped when she was attacked by two red blurs.

"You are-"

"-without a doubt-"

"-A goddess-"

"-Among us mortals."

Kit was turning her head just enough to keep an eye on the person that was talking to her. "Fred, George…Is there something you needed?"

"We are simply here-"

"-To ask our goddess-"

"-If she would-"

"-Do us the honor-"

"-Of allowing us to-"

"-Escort her to-"

"-The common Room."

"Sure…" Kit said with a small sigh as she went to walk around the seventh years only to be stopped and picked up by one of the Weasley Twins.

"Our goddess should never-"

"-Ever-"

"-Sully her feet-"

"-On the dirty Hogwarts ground."

"In other words you are going to carry me to the common room." Kit said blandly. Both red heads nodded frantically and carried her down the hall and to the common room.

Kit, however, knew better than to delude herself into thinking that it was over. Those Seventh years would end up fighting her. She was just lucky tonight.

The next night, she wasn't quite as lucky.

She was on her way back to the common room from her detention, when she was stopped by the same seventh years that stopped her the night before.

"You may have just cost us the house cup," One of the seventh years hissed.

"Really," Kit asked bored, "And I care because?"

"This is our last year," The second male said with an angry glower, "We need to win."

"Right," Kit said absently. "If you don't mind, I need to get back to the common room." She tried to squeeze passed them, but they grabbed her arm and through her back against the wall. And her fist clenched.

Kit really didn't need another detention, but they were attacking her, and she needed to defend herself, and she would. The second they went for their wands she snapped.

She shot forward and slammed her fist into the first student's stomach, breaking three ribs. And then she shifted her weight and shot her leg into the second student's gut and the on the top of his head.

The third student grabbed her from behind, and Kit managed to fight him off with a few well placed kicks to the lower leg, and then she slammed her knee into his groin.

Kit stumbled back when she was sure that they were down, and she groaned when she heard a sharp voice.

"Ms. Mathers!" It was Professor Potter, "What in Heaven's name do you think you're doing?"

"They attacked me professor," Kit defended as she turned just enough to look at her teacher and keep an eye on the three guys on the ground. Her father had taught her to never turn your back on a known enemy.

Professor Potter looked at Kit harshly, and then at the three boys and she nodded. "Why did they attack you?"

"Apparently the house cup is important to some people," Kit said flatly.

"No one would attack someone for that reason," Potter said with a slight scoff.

"Really," Kit asked, "I've known people to kill for less."

"How could you know that?" Potter asked.

"My uncle is a Cop," Kit said softly, "He, and my father, is the ones who taught me to fight. To defend myself."

Potter nodded thoughtfully and then she gave her a stern look, "Fighting is against the rules. So I have to give you another detention. However, I will not take any points. Get to your common room."

Kit nodded and calmly strolled back to her common room, as if she hadn't just been assaulted on her way there. Although, she did have another detention, it wasn't her fault.

Actually, they would probably have detention as well, if not suspended and banned from all of the school trips. Professor Potter did look pissed at what those boys had tried to do.

Kit shook her head; Kyla was going to flip when she found out that her older, more mature (Supposedly), twin had another detention. Kit grinned and began to walk faster to the common room. She was thrilled.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Explosion**

Once Kit and Daphne had finished their detentions, they had persisted in losing more and more points, and playing more and more pranks, but they also involved Kyla and Sally. Their new favorite charms were the caterwauling charm and the color changing charm. They had managed to combine the spells and make it so that each person activates the caterwauling that was on their person. Each person had a song that was assigned to their person.

But, unwilling to allow all of the other students to have all of the fun, they had assigned songs to themselves. They had decided on Disney songs for each other.

The song that Kit was assigned was Oo-de-lally from Robin Hood. Kyla was assigned One Jump Ahead from Aladdin. Sally was assigned Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid. And Daphne was assigned I won't say I'm in Love from Hercules.

Hermione and her friends were also assigned Disney songs. Hermione was given the Mouse Song from Cinderella, for her views on House Elves. Harry was given Through Heavens Eyes from The Prince of Egypt. Ron was given No Fear from the Swan Princess. Neville was given Steady as the beating Drum from Pocahontas. Malfoy was given One of Us from Lion King 2. Crabbe and Goyle were given the same song, Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, though it only plays when they get close to Malfoy. Finally, Pansy was given Zero to Hero from Hercules.

Every single time they showed themselves in public, but more importantly, every single time they walked through a threshold, they played their songs.

Kit didn't have a problem with her song. She was rather fond of Robin Hood, and Kyla was the one who chose her song, so she knew it wasn't going to be too bad.

Kyla was the one person who was able to choose her own song. Mostly because Kit was going to curse her sister with a Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, and Daphne didn't know any Disney songs.

Though, McGonagall was the person that they enjoyed watching the most. The room played Everybody wants to be a Cat every time she walked into any room. She would pale, and her lips would become drawn, and she would glare at everyone in the entire school who would look at her the wrong way.

Dumbledore was thrilled with the prank. He was given the Circle of Life from the Lion King. He loved the song; Kit swore that she heard him singing along with the song one day earlier in the day. McGonagall and Snape usually glared at him when he did that.

That prank earned Fred and George the longest detention that they have ever been given. After all, no one knew that Kyla, Kit, Daphne, and Sally were the ones who cast the spell.

It was almost the end of the school year, and Kyla and Kit have decided that they were going to make a highly experimental and rather finicky potion. The potion was designed to turn people into their inner animals, for a short amount of time, until they turn back.

Sadly, since Kit is rather inept when it comes to potions and cooking, so she was going to be keeping watch and gathering the fresh materials that they would need.

Daphne and Sally decided that they had other things that they needed to do first thing in the morning, so they were inside, at the library while Kit and Kyla were out by the lake.

"Alright," Kyla ordered, "The first thing that we need is fresh ferns."

"…Ferns?" Kit asked.

"Yes, hurry up." Kyla said. Kit nodded and hurried over to the lake side and found some fresh ferns and gave them to her twin. Kyla looked it over, nodded, and then gave her sister an entire list of things that she needed to find, while she was left stirring the potion.

Kit was humming under her breath. She was singing Oo-de-lally under her breath while she gathered Kyla's potion ingredients. She had been hearing the song so often and at such random times, that she would never forget it. Never mind the fact that every time the song played her hair would turn a different color. Today it was a nice shade of crimson. Kyla's was Emerald green today.

"What are you doing," Hermione Granger stormed over and was glaring at the younger twin. "Is that…Is that a Potion? It's against the rules to make a potion outside of the school without adult supervision."

Kit, having overheard this comment walked over and sneered, "I bet you were the kind of person who actually called the teacher over when your classmates where trying to have fun. You are so boring."

Hermione flushed and glared at Kit's back as she returned to the lake, and then, insanity seemed to overcome the usually calm and level headed first year and she shoved Kyla.

That made two very different things happen. One, Kyla stopped stirring the potion, a bad thing, and two; it made her drop the ingredient that she was holding into the potion.

How about a small potions lesson. There are some potions that people can make that need only the freshest of potion ingredients, and then there are potions that need to be stirred constantly. And then there are potions that need both to happen at all times. The last potion is the most volatile.

People die because of accidents with these last potions. It is why they aren't attempted until NEWT year, with a teacher present. If Hermione was a little bit older, or a bit calmer, she would have never done what she did.

The explosion was phenomenal. Kit, over by the lake, was thrown into the lake face first. She also hit her head, and she lost consciousness. Kyla's injuries were much more severe.

She was thrown into a tree, had broken her left arm, shattered her right knee, and given her second degree burns on her face and arms, and she too was knocked out.

Daphne and Sally, who had been on their way to the lake, saw the explosion and hurried down to the lake. Daphne took one look in the surrounding area, and ran over to the lake and dragged Kit out. While Sally ran over to Kyla to check on her.

"Hermione, you need to go and get some help." Sally said quickly.

Hermione was silent. She was staring at Kyla stunned. She was in shock.

"Hermione!" Sally snapped, "Go and get some help."

Hermione snapped out of her stunned stupor and ran down to Hagrid's hut. However, Hagrid was already on the way. He had seen the explosion through his window, and he had grown concerned for the people by the lake.

Hagrid picked up both girls and carried them to the Hospital Wing. Both girls were out cold.

Madame Pomfrey wasn't all that surprised to see Kit and Kyla in the hospital. She had seen the explosion, and she had seen Kit and Kyla down by the lake earlier, so she figured that they had been injured.

Though the extent of Kyla's injuries was astonishing, even to a healer of Madame Pomfrey's degree. She made sure that Kit was stable, and then she turned all of her attention to Kyla. She needed to work quickly if she wanted to keep the first year alive.

Dumbledore was disappointed. He hadn't known that the girls were making a potion by the lake, and he was disappointed that Hermione, one of his top students, was responsible for their accident.

Hermione was given a week worth of detentions and was told that she would never make Prefect for her sheer stupidity that had nearly gotten two of her classmates killed.

Hermione gave her agreement and quietly walked back to her common room. She hoped that Kit and Kyla were going to be alright. It was never her intention for the girls to get killed. She just wanted them to stop with the music, and the color changing. She was sick and tired of hearing the Work Song.

Kit was unconscious.

Kyla was on the brink of death.

Daphne was worried.

Sally was upset.

And they still had three weeks until the year ended.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath**

Kit was the first one to wake. A day after she was admitted into the hospital. She was still half asleep when she heard Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey talking to each other.

"…Kit was lucky…"

"…Kyla was…"

"…Severe…injuries…"

"…Kyla …survive…"

Kit's eyes snapped open. All she had just heard was that Kyla had serious injuries and didn't survive. She sat straight up and threw her legs over the side of the bed and lurched to her feet.

"Ms. Mathers," Dumbledore said as he stood, "You shouldn't be moving."

"She killed Kyla," Kit muttered as she stumbled to the door, "She is going to pay."

Madame Pomfrey paled and lifted her wand to stun the nearly homicidal eleven year old. Kit shifted and slumped to the ground, and Poppy was made to sedate Kit until her younger sister woke up.

Lyre and Peter rushed up to the hospital Wing as soon as they heard that their children were injured. Lyre talked to the headmaster, and Peter took a seat next to his daughters and waited for his wife to tell him the news.

"Kyla will be out for another two weeks," Lyre said softly, "And Kit can't be woken up until Kyla wakes up."

Peter nodded and stood up. "We should go then. They will be fine." Lyre nodded and they both left with a bitter sweet smile on their faces.

Two weeks later Kyla woke up and Kit was allowed to wake up. Both were completely healed.

Kit and Kyla left the hospital wing, and Kit went to go and find Hermione. She wanted to get her revenge. Kyla grabbed Kit by the arm and told her that it was fine, that it was a mistake, and that there was no reason for Kit to try and kill Hermione.

Daphne and Sally came along and managed to keep Kit from killing Hermione.

"Besides, you don't have to." Daphne said with an evil smirk.

"What do you mean?" Kit asked as she looked at her friends.

"We've been pranking her since you have been in the hospital," Sally admitted, "She's had all of her school books sealed shut, clothes turning different colors, hair turning different colors, being turned into animals, and other things."

"Wow," Kyla said faintly.

"Yeah," Daphne said with a grin, "She's been rather twitchy for the last two weeks. Though I guess we can stop now."

"Yeah, I guess we should." Sally said slowly, she sounded slightly depressed.

"What wrong with you," Kit asked as they took their seats at the Ravenclaw table.

Sally looked up with a sad smile, "My mum and dad are going to America for the summer. I don't want to go, but I have no where else to go."

"We could write our parents," Kyla said, "We're going to Marseilles for the summer. They would be more than happy to invite you."

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

"Yep," Kit said, "Mum will love you. You're a good kid."

"Can I come too," Daphne asked with a slight frown, "My mother and father weren't the happiest people when they found out about the twenty eight detentions."

"Really?" Kit asked, "Mum said that we were just like James Potter and Sirius Black done over."

Sally and Daphne started to laugh. And Kit and Kyla looked at each other with mirth. They had become a lot closer due to the explosion, and Kit and Kyla were thankful.

"You know," Sally looked thoughtful, "James Potter and his friends had a name that people called them."

"And…" Kit asked with a raised eyebrow. Kyla smacked her on the shoulder.

"They were The Marauders," Sally said with a slight frown. "We need a name."

"Like what," Kit asked, "The Neo Marauders?"

"Please," Daphne said, "We need something new and unique."

"Like…The Elements." Kyla said cheerfully.

"What…" Kit asked, "Like Iron, and Gold, and Silver, and Arsenic?"

"Like Fire, Water, Air, and Earth." Kyla defended.

"…I rather like Iron, Gold, Silver, and Arsenic…" Sally murmured.

"Me too…" Kit added.

"Fine…" Kyla ground out, "What element would you like to be named after?"

"I want to be Helium," Sally said with an impish grin.

"I shall be Krypton," Daphne said as she gave Kyla a sly look.

"I shall be Argon," Kit said with a broad smile.

"Fine, I will be Xenon." Kyla said with a long suffering sigh. She was amused in spite of all of her arguments.

Later that day, after Kit wrote to their mother and father, Hermione walked over to the group and she stopped and looked at Kit and Kyla. "I'm sorry for hurting you." She said humbly.

Kit stiffened and was about to say something harsh, but she sighed and waved it away, "You are forgiven."

"Just like that?" Hermione asked.

"The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naïve forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget." Kyla said softly, "Thomas S. Szasz said that, and truer words have never been spoken."

Kit nodded, "We forgive you," she said, "But we will not forget what you did. Do not ask us too."

Hermione nodded and walked away.

The next day their mother wrote back to them and gave them permission to bring their friends home for the summer. And then they got a stern letter telling them to make sure that they brought Trouble and Dilemma home as well.

"…Kit," Kyla said after she read the letter.

"Yeah,"

"Do you know where Trouble and Dilemma are?"

"Um…"

"You have no idea do you."

"Not really, no."

"You think we should go and look for them?"

"Probably,"

"Now, maybe."

"Good Heavens, my dear Xenon, you must be a genius."

"…You don't have to be so snarky about it Argon."

"Let's go and find our cats." Kit said flatly as they stood to go and hunt down their missing Teal and Indigo cats. They never got around to turning them back to normal.

Three days later the Hogwarts express was at the station and they were boarding the train without any thoughts. Except for the fact that Hufflepuff won the house cup. That was thought enough for both Daphne and Kit.

They were on the train for close to three hours and as soon as the train docked they all got out and walked through the barrier to find the Mather's family. They got into the rented van that they were using and took off toward the airport to catch their flight.

Upon their arrival in Marseilles they looked around and the Elements grinned.

Welcome to Summer Vacation.

**END PART ONE**


End file.
